


本命年

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [35]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 兰草自然香，生于大道旁。要镰八九月，俱在束薪中。——古艳歌
Series: 三国 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	本命年

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

景耀五年，岁在壬午。按照后世的说法，这是他的本命年。

“什么是本命……？”他有些茫然。

在网络信息爆炸的今天，本命和本命年已成为两个概念。不过我还是老老实实地答道：

“以鼠牛虎兔之类分纪岁时，称十二生肖；凡生年干支与流年合，即为本命。”

用王仲任的《论衡》提示了一下，他很快就明白了我的意思：“这么说，我是属马的了？”

这是个好属相。我默默地点着头。但这实在不是个好年份。我不敢想象他是怎样在苦心经营后迎来又一次的失败的。连成都都回不去。深入敌后率军屯田更像是一次自我放逐。他今天能听我说这些无关紧要的东西是因为还比较空。

“伏波将军也是属马的。”我努力绽开一个笑容。彪炳史册的名字从我们身侧呼啦啦地飞过，一如莽原上的风。老骥伏枥却时不我与，荣耀对于他而言是彻底的奢侈。

奢侈到滑稽。

滑稽到苍凉。

“新下的麦子打的饼，尝尝？”他指了指眼前的饭食。

很简单的几样菜，因为我的到来特意添了酒。

“为将军寿。”我捧起酒樽。

酒的度数并不高，我却不能多饮，略尽一杯就开始搛菜。我的饭量向来小，每次跟人出去吃都会引发一阵疑问，不得不解释，确实够了。当着他的面我不好浪费粮食，细细捏着饼在咬，却发现他也早早地放下了筷子。

“将军胃口不好吗？吃得这么少。”

话一出口我就知道问错了。当年诸葛丞相在五丈原，正是因为一句“食少事烦”被司马懿窥破了天机。主帅的健康状况是军中机密，我几乎能感受到左右卫士杀人的目光。

他倒是淡然相对，“习惯了。”

习惯了朝堂上的冷眼，习惯了战场上的风沙，习惯了妻儿的殷殷相问，唯独不习惯萧规曹随。成都只不过是他的驿站，陇头才是真正的故乡。沉醉在锦绣堆中的人们怎么能理解他的拼死拼活——谋定而动，断据了陇右，才能从战略上取得主动，不至于被魏国压制在汉中。

午饭后我开始坐在营中画画。落雪前的天气并不是太好，云儿一朵接一朵像要烧起来。有人指给我远处的山：“那是邓艾的驻地。”另一种颜色的旌旗影影绰绰，仿佛一不当心打翻在纸上的墨点。

校尉们前来奏事。他走到军帐的另一边，低声和他们交谈着。我快速勾勒着他的侧影。当年他随军入蜀时，成都士女惊为天人，那是一种来自异域的新鲜而矫健的气质，不动声色就把一时英俊比了下去。如今他已至耳顺之年，气质沉淀为气韵，像……像什么好呢？与其说君子如玉，不如说像马吧。

向前敲瘦骨，犹自带铜声。

画面有点空。我端详了一下，添了匹骏马上去。收笔之际，又加了副敝旧的鞍鞯。

几个小兵从后面绕上来，呀的叫出了声。我故意不落款，“像么？”

“不像！”一人嚷道，“将军哪有那么老！”

“是啊是啊，”剩下的人异口同声，“你没见过大将军意气风发的样子……”

我抬起眼，心跳也变得欢快起来，“那么，你讲给我听。”

西北的冬天总是黑得早。刁斗敲了初更，我自然不可能在军中留宿。他命人送我一程。我估量了一下自己的体力，委婉而坚定地谢绝了。

“十二年后再来拜望。”我诚恳地说。

他笑着应了声好。

2014年2月


End file.
